battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SIXARDY/@comment-10302518-20170901005432
It was business tradition for them to meet at large meeting rooms with low lighting conditions. Of course, the low lighting was required for the projector on the ceiling to display with the greatest resolution onto the grandiose screen on the opposite wall. There wasn’t much of a purpose for the projector at all, however, for in the end, all that it was usually used for was a simplistic still frame of a black silhouette. As soon as the projector shined its light, the woman at the end of the table away from the screen brought her hands into a steeple. A dark green peaked hat with colors matching her uniform tipped down to half-cover her eyes. Her clothes differed from the dark grey dress of the rest of the individuals seated around the lengthy table she sat at; it was either a sign of her high position even among the powerful men and women in the room that day, or a reminder of her most recent sortie to Korhallian waters, where her ship was sunk. “It’s starting,” she said as her fellow comrades turned their head to face the screen. It seems that the picture that the CEO used to contact his leading officers had downgraded. Instead of the black silhouette that everyone expected, it instead came up with a black question mark on a white background. Somewhere to the right of the woman at the end, a younger male leaned into the table, with a wide grin. “Looks like the CEO got a budget cut, huh?” “Don’t get too smart now,” a buff man with a black beard called out. “I can’t guarantee your safety if you make another quip.” “Yeah, okay,” the younger male said with a grin before sitting back in his seat. A loud ding rang out of the speakers that were situated on the wall to the sides of the screen. Then, a computer voice spoke. “The CEO will be speaking in ten seconds.” “You know,” the younger male spoke again, “why does he need this compu-” “No one likes to be interrupted,” the woman growled. “Shut it.” The room was silent, as the speakers boomed with the sound of a throat being cleared. “Hello there, ladies and gentlemen… the High Council seems to be good shape today.” A deep masculine voice echoed across the room, as a small camera above the screen adjusted its lenses. “I am glad to see that none of you have skipped the briefing today.” The council members in the room shifted their glances towards the young official for a moment. As they refocused on the projector screen, the young official gave a small grin and scratched the back of his head. “I will be keeping this meeting very short, as there is not much that needs to be said from me. It has been quite some time since the world has last spun its gears. The battle of Kekistan was a long and fierce one, one that was of great amusement for me to watch. I trust that the 4th Branch has used the data collected there to refine our equipment, correct, Arlene?” The woman shifted in her seat, the steeple in front of her hiding a slight grimace. “The Somnus (Caelums) have been refined, yes. The second generation not only has improved weaponry, maneuverability, and speed, but have been converted into STOVL aircraft. They will be of use to our aviation battleships and cruisers now.” “Excellent.” The CEO paused for a moment. “In other news, I am ecstatic to say that Wolfgang Berringer, who we picked up from the Kekistan battle, is now a member of the High Council. He is not present, however, as I have already sent him on a sortie.” His voice picked up in tone, and the High Council members could all tell that the CEO was giving a smirk. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been in action. We’ve amassed quite an amount of shjips and manpower, and I believe it’s time we start a show for the audience.” Many of the High Council members wriggled in their seats to this information, many of their faces lighting up. The buff council member tipped his hat, while the young man across from him leaned back into his seat to rock on the backrest with arms behind his head. There were only three people in the room that did not react well to the CEO’s words. At the head of the table, Arlene stayed still, making sure not to show any emotion. A man with a long beak-like nose to her left merely shifted his wiry glasses at the news; he was used to this sort of thing, having served SIXARDY long enough to be unsurprised at anything. A few seats away to this particular individual was a rather normal figured man who perhaps had the worst reaction, instead cradling his head and covering his eyes. “Get your fleets ready. I will be issuing later orders to those who I have chosen to start the dance off. Goodbye… perhaps forever, for the unlucky ones.” With that, the CEO ceased his speech, and the image on the projector pinched into the middle and disappeared to leave the screen blank. Automated motors rolled the projector screen back up as the projector’s light faded away. Meanwhile, the lights on the ceiling of the meeting room lit up again, giving a bright shine that revealed the clean white modern interior of the meeting room. Chairs sculpted with the thought of science and minimalism swiveled around as High Council members began to get out of them, footsteps clacking on the pearl white surface. The normal figured man sulked out of the room, behind him the grinning fool who was quite excited to get out and sortie. The High Council members poured out in a line, at the end of it the man with wiry glasses. However, one member remained in the room: Arlene, who had by then put her steepled hands down onto the table. She let her long black hair fall downwards towards the ground, and then stared upwards at the camera. “I know you’re still there, CEO,” she said as soon as the doors behind her closed. “I would like to ask you something.” “Still vying for a promotion?” The CEO’s voice came back on. “You’re an ambitious one.” “I only mean to serve you well, CEO,” Arlene said with an unwavering voice. “It is for SIXARDY.” “Serve me well? You mean, take my position from me?” Arlene clicked her tongue and looked away, facing her palms downwards onto the table. She remained silent. “I could say that being the CEO of SIXARDY is quite stressful,” the CEO continued. “Taking a break every now then would indeed, serve me well. But can you possibly perform well enough to even get in a position to overthrow me? Can you perform better than Arbery, Tiller, and Caesar to get into that spot?” “Keep your camera focused on me, CEO,” Arlene declared, standing up out of her seat. Her body rotated to the side. “Blink and you’ll miss it.” The CEO chuckled, as the camera above focused its lenses. “Very well, I look forwards to the competition.” Arlene faced her back towards the speakers and began to walk towards the door, the sound of heels resounding. “One more thing,” the CEO said. “Your target is one of the toughest ones, if not the toughest. You think you can work with the Telosians?” Arlene’s lips curled up as she turned her head slightly to shoot one last look to the CEO’s camera. “I’m not someone who likes to work with others. I prefer to stand on top of the pile alone.” Her last words to the CEO said for now, she swung open the doors and exited the room. -----------------------------------------